<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Textbook Inspiration by InHisGuts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425178">Textbook Inspiration</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InHisGuts/pseuds/InHisGuts'>InHisGuts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Berserk (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Spit As Lube, blowjob, i'm sorry lmao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:41:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InHisGuts/pseuds/InHisGuts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The man leaned over him, steadying himself with one hand on his thigh, as the other hand pointed down at his crotch. His hard-on was making itself known through the loose pants he was wearing, "Need help with that?" Guts swallowed hard at the nonchalant question, before he dared to look up at Griffith. There was that smirk again, but it looked hungry, there was a lustful glint in his blue eyes. "Aren't you busy?", Guts replied and he hated himself for being this stubborn, but he simply couldn't help himself. Always, absolutely always, it was Griffith approaching him in moments like these and he always found himself trying to turn him down, even though his body was speaking another language.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Griffith &amp; Guts (Berserk), Griffith/Guts (Berserk), Guts/Griffith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Textbook Inspiration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I felt inspired by the scene where Griffith hands Guts a whole-ass Kamasutra book from my very first read-through, so, this was bound to happen.......... enjoy. :^)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Guts looked around the small study that basically looked like a miniature library, feeling utterly out of place. Griffith on the other hand, he fit perfectly into this room with his fancy clothes, his silver locks in a lose ponytail, cascading over his back, all made up. The man looked around, dark nearly black eyes skimming over the books, uninterested, though his gaze returned to Griffith when he heard an amused huff, blue eyes looking back at him. "Sit down, will you? <em>Here</em>, wait-", Griffith got up and it really felt like he had to give a restless boy something to do. Walking up to the high shelves, he needed a moment, before he found the book he had been looking for, handing it to Guts, that had actually listened to Griffith like some trained dog before, sitting in a comfortable armchair now. "There you go. Not much text, lots of pictures", Griffith's comment sounded teasing, and as Guts looked at him with furrowed brows, huffing, the corners of Griffith's mouth were curled up into a small, mischievous smirk.<br/>
Griffith sat down at the table again, continuing with whatever he had been doing before, as Guts eyes fell back onto the book. Opening it, skimming through it, it depicted people in all kinds of at times crazy sex positions. While some of them were extraordinarily ridiculous and unrealistic, others actually gave Guts ideas.</p><p>His gaze flicked up to Griffith, almost checking whether the man was looking at him. Guts felt awkward and he only now noticed how hot his face felt. As good of a fighter he was, sex was still a topic that was rather unknown to him. Griffith and him have had a couple interesting run-ins though, to put it lightly.<br/>
Guts looked back down at the book now, turning the pages and as ridiculous as the situation was- it was just a book with drawn pictures god damn it! -, he felt himself actually getting aroused... oh, wasn't that just great.</p><p>Guts sank down in the arm chair, seemingly just adjusting his pose, getting more comfortable, but he slightly spread his legs in the motion, as he felt lust pool in his loins. Once more, his gaze jumped back to Griffith and he couldn't help but imagine doing these things with him. Or, honestly, <em>anything</em> right then. But Griffith still was concentrating on the formal letter he was writing and- then he looked up at Guts, their gazes meeting. And Guts averted his eyes way too quickly, giving himself away. His expression turned somewhat irritated, angry at himself, as he felt even hotter when he just knew that Griffith was looking at him, studying him. He was so stubborn that he inhaled sharply and in a surprised way, when Griffith actually suddenly was standing in front of him.</p><p>The man leaned over him, steadying himself with one hand on his thigh, as the other hand pointed down at his crotch. His hard-on was making itself known through the loose pants he was wearing, "Need help with that?" Guts swallowed hard at the nonchalant question, before he dared to look up at Griffith. There was that smirk again, but it looked hungry, there was a lustful glint in his blue eyes. "Aren't you busy?", Guts replied and he hated himself for being this stubborn, but he simply couldn't help himself. Always, absolutely always, it was Griffith approaching him in moments like these and he always found himself trying to turn him down, even though his body was speaking another language. </p><p>Griffith didn't react for a moment, before he simply took the book out of Guts' hands, placing it on the small table, before he actually kneeled down between Guts' legs and- oh god, was he about to do what Guts thought he was going to do...? Bringing a slightly shaky hand up to his face, it covered his mouth nervously as he couldn't take his eyes off of Griffith that was taking off the snowwhite gloves he had been wearing, revealing hands that were so feminine and small, they looked like they should not belong to a man. Both of them didn't say a word anymore, but it most likely wasn't necessary as Guts' breathing was getting heavier, sliding down the chair some more, spreading his legs further as Griffith already pulled his pants down slightly, Guts' hard cock twitching with lust as it got freed.</p><p>Griffith exhaled as he bit down on his lower lip, grabbing the thick member with his hand, his fingers not even able to reach around the thick base, but he stopped as he looked back up at Guts, that was a hot mess at this point, so horny and pliant. Griffith opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue slightly, as he slapped Guts' cock against his wet tongue a few times just to tease him and Guts almost wept at the sensation, giving Griffith exactly what he wanted as it seemed. Meanwhile, Guts didn't even think about holding back. Well, he did, but in reality he knew what Griffith was able to do to him, how he could literally make him go <em>crazy</em>.</p><p>And then, Griffith finally wrapped his plush, soft lips around Guts' member, sucking a lot of it in, cheeks hallow, engulfing the thick, throbbing meat for a few seconds, before pulling back slightly, starting to bob his head. "Oh- <em>fuck</em>", Guts mumbled as he couldn't hold back a moan. Griffith had fucked him before, he had made Guts give him head, but this way around it surely was something new. Guts didn't question it though, Griffith was a surprise in itself every time and he had learned to simply roll with it, even though it had been hard to trust the other man at first. But right then, as Griffith was working his cock so beautifully, Guts didn't care anymore. It felt too good, he couldn't form a coherent thought anymore. </p><p>Griffith pulled back slightly, his tongue circling the sensitive head of Guts' dick, sucking on it delicately, before he leaned fruther down, licking a broad stripe along the underside of his cock. Tilting it upwards, Griffith cupped Guts' balls with his hand, before he licked along them too, sucking one of them into his mouth, making Guts gasp in surprise. It felt weird, but... definitely not bad. Griffith chuckled at his reaction though, of course he did. <em>Little shit</em>. As awkward as Guts felt in those situations, as cool as he wanted to play it for Griffith's sake, deep down he knew that Griffith didn't care about any of those things. He simply wanted Guts and himself to have a good time, not judging him, ever.</p><p>Though Guts was definitely turning more frantic as Griffith took his lenght into his warm, wet mouth, continuing to work it again. One of his hands actually grabbed onto the back of Griffith's head, but Griffith was quick to slap it away. Oh, fuck, right... he still had a banquet to attend after this. Or well, did he? Guts didn't know anymore, he didn't even care, as instead, his hands grabbed onto the arm rests of the chair, moving his hips up, thrusting into Griffith's mouth shallowly, his moans and grunts becoming louder, especially when he heard Griffith moan too, his mouth filled with his cock, the vibrations sending a shiver down Guts' spine.</p><p>Only then he noticed that Griffith had pulled out his own cock in the meantime and was jacking himself off too and that sight honestly sent Guts over the edge.<br/>
Well. <em>It would have</em>, if Griffith wouldn't have pulled back suddenly, as Guts was so fucking close to cumming. Guts sank down with an exhausted and annoyed sigh, "Really...?!" Griffith got up, his hard-on bobbing in the motion as it was leaking pre-cum, "Get down and turn around." Guts furrowed his brows, as he didn't exactly get what Griffith was onto. The expression on his face was very unlike him all the while. That sly smirk had vanished, he almost seemed desperate.</p><p>Slowly, <em>way</em> too slow actually, Guts slid forward, but Griffith already grabbed his upper arm, moving him, showing him in what position he wanted him. Of course, Guts was way stronger than Griffith physically, but he complied, before he found himself kneeling on the ground, back turned towards Griffith, before the man twisted one of his arms on his back and pressed him down face-first into the cushion of the armchair, bending him over successfully as Guts finally understood hat Griffith wanted. Guts turned his face to the side, but he couldn't make out the other man in the slightest, only the dark fabric of the armchair in sight.</p><p>Griffith exhaled shakily as Guts felt his hand trace along his ass groping it, worshipping it, as he was using his other hand to press Guts down still, holding him in place. Guts felt his ass being spread slightly, before he felt a warm liquid hit his skin, run down his crack, which most likely was Griffith's spit, "I'm sorry... this might hurt." Griffith's fingers spread his saliva around Guts' entrance sloppily, pushing two fingers into the hole half-heartedly as it was apparent that Griffith had difficulty holding himself back. "<em>Just do it</em>, fuck me already", Guts pressed out and he barely was able to say those words as he already felt Griffith's hard cock press into him, impale him quickly. And he kept pushing, until he was balls deep inside Guts' ass. It hurt, it stung, it really did, but thankfully, Griffith's cock wasn't nearly as thick as Guts' was. </p><p>Griffith started fucking Guts with shallow thrusts, so his hole got used to the stretch, before he eventually shifted behind Guts so he could shove his dick into him even deeper, quickly setting a hard pace as his weight was pushing down onto the bigger man with every thrust. The pain quickly subsided, especially since Guts' needy cock was sandwiched between his stomach and the soft cushion of the armchair.<br/>
"You feel so good", Griffith said inbetween moans, somewhat sappy actually, but he did that all the time. He often mumbled Guts' name as well, over and over until his name started to sound weird to him, not like a word anymore, but a foreign concept. But it all melted into one big muddled ball of lust as their voices were growing more ecstatic, the sound of Griffith's balls slapping against Guts' ass filling the room. </p><p>Griffith shifted once more, leaning further over Guts as now both his hands were pressing down onto his back, Griffith fucking him mercilessly, the thrusts so hard and deep that the armchair had scooted right up against the wall, hitting it with a dull and muffled sound every time Griffith slammed his cock deep into Guts' ass.<br/>
That did Guts in, finally. The air got pushed out of his lungs, it was getting harder to breathe as the friction around his cock also grew and then he came with a low moan, tightening around Griffith's cock, that came just a couple seconds later, but he actually pulled out last minute, finishing himself off with his hand as Guts felt his warm cum shoot all over his ass cheeks. "Oh god-", Griffith's voice sounded so beautiful as he milked every last drop out of his cock, before he wiped the tip on Guts' skin as well.</p><p>Griffith got up, as he tucked himself back in, still out of breath and Guts pushed himself up slightly so he could finally look back at the man, somewhat spent. Griffith looked satisfied as he eyed Guts' ass, his cum dripping down slowly. Guts wanted to ask what all of this was about once again, but he couldn't. He wanted to ask every single time Griffith fucked him so suddenly, but he didn't have it in him. "Excuse me, I simply can't control myself around you", Griffith now said, almost as if he was able to read Guts' mind and of course, once more his words sounded so cliché, borderline sappy, but that was Griffith for you. Especially paired with that catty smirk that was back on his face now. He was not sorry at all, huh? Guts huffed, responding with a small grin of his own.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>